A Magical Tragic Kind of Night
by NICOS 1 Fan
Summary: When Nico and Dani finally decide that they want more than "simple" between the two of them, what happens to turn the evening into a nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

There is one part that is RATED M. Enjoy!

Dani's sister, Ronnie, had come in for a few weeks to stay with Dani. Ronnie was hoping that her and Dani could patch up things and be close like they use to be. Although, she hoped she could keep the real reason she was here from Dani. Ronnie was always so hard on Dani and judged her for thinking she was Ms. Perfect since she was a therapist. She knew Dani had had a rough year with her best friend moving to Barcolano, Matt getting married, and the man that Dani was crazy about disappearing on her for six months without a word until they started working together at V3.

Dani and Ronnie were sitting at the island bar in Dani's kitchen listening to music and catching up. It had been years since they had talked like this. It was still early and they were both trying to decide if they wanted to go out tonight or order pizza and stay in.

"Ronnie, what's going on with you. I know you're hiding something from me," Dani said when Ronnie's phone kept going off every five minutes.

"What makes you think I'm hiding something? I just wanted to catch up with my sister. What's wrong with that?" Ronnie asked loudly.

Dani didn't like her tone and she had a bad feeling about why she was really here, but for now she would let it slide and go out on the town and enjoy the night with her sister. Maybe she would text Nico and see if he would meet them. After all, they had shared an amazing kiss together just a few nights ago, but Dani had told Nico that she wanted to keep things simple between the two of them. They knew that there was more than "simple" between them and they had managed to keep it that way so far, but Dani wanted more than that with Nico. Him ignoring her for six whole months made her realize it.

"Ronnie, look, I'm sorry. Let's go out later tonight. I know a good place that has a bar and a dance floor." The smile that came across Ronnie's face was priceless.

"Awesome," Ronnie squealed. I know these HOTT guys from Long Island that I can get to meet us. I mean if you are interested." Ronnie gave Dani a wink.

"Naw, I'll pass. There is only one man that I'm interested in," Dani said as she blushed a bright red.

"OHHH, right, your "simple" man that is such a good kisser," Ronnie teased." All Dani could do was duck. Ronnie had to admit seeing Dani this crazy about a man was very exciting.

"Well, it's just now 11 am, so we have some time to do a little bit of shopping," Ronnie squealed. She grabbed Dani's arm and said, "let's go find you a dress that Sneakos eyes will be the only thing that he doesn't want to take off of you.

"Ronnie!" Dani said as she slapped her arm and managed to grab her keys, purse, and phone before her over excited sister dragged her out of the house.

While Dani was locking up the house, she heard Ronnie talking to someone.

"I don't think so security man. My sister and I are headed out to find us some dresses for our big night out at the club," Ronnie said as she waved her finger in Nico's face. Nico didn't budge, but had this big smirk on his face.

Dani smiled to herself when she seen the exchange. She cleared her throat to get Ronnie's attention. "Ronnie, can you give us a minute," Dani said as she threw Ronnie her keys to her vehicle. Ronnie gave Nico a look as she walked off.

Nico and Dani walked around back to sit on the bench. The same bench that they had shared their first kiss on. As they walking around back Nico grabbed Dani's hand.

"Is this "simple" enough for you," he asked as he entwined their fingers.

"Yes, but Nico, we both know that we don't want it to be "simple" anymore between us," Dani let the words slip out of her mouth before she could stop them. The surprise look on Nico's face was totally worth it though. "Or at least I don't," she added.

Before Nico had time to say anything, Dani's sister was pulling up around back. She yelled, "Dani, let's go." She also laid on the horn.

"A little impatient, isn't she," Nico said.

Dani stood up and said, "nothing happened to TK or Connor, did it? I mean you stopped by for reason, right?"

"Everything is fine. I'll see you, okay," Nico said as he walked back to his car.

"Dammit, Ronnie," Dani said as she went over to get in the drivers seat. She was frustrated at her sister for doing that, but decided to let it go for now and just enjoy a little retail therapy

It took Dani no time to find the dress and shoes that she wanted. While Dani was sitting in the fitting room lobby waiting on Ronnie, she felt her phone buzz. It was a text from Nico.

**Hope you are having fun~N**

Dani just smiled. She was liking this side of Nico.

**It's not too bad. After all, I am shopping~D**

Nico knew she probably really didn't want to go, but went just for her sister. He loved how Dani always thought of others before she thought of herself, but it was time she let somebody else put her first and be there for her. He intended on being that person.

**Dani, I don't want "simple" between us either..I want a helluva lot more with you~N**

Dani's heart felt like it stopped when she read this. She hadn't realized that Ronnie was calling her name.

"Earth to Dani. I'm ready when you are," Ronnie said as she headed out the door to the vehicle.

Dani sent a quick text before she walked out.

**Me too, Nico~**

Wow, Nico thought. Is this really happening? He had waited so long for this to happen that he felt like he was in a dream.

**I hadn't been able to stop thinking about our kiss the other night. You were so upset with me. You know that I care about you a lot~N**

Dani was driving when she heard her phone go off, so it would have to wait until their next stop, which was hopefully home. Dani knew better though with Ronnie.

"Where too now?" Dani asked Ronnie.

"I didn't get any shoes, so let's go to the shoe show and then we can head back to your place," Ronnie said and when Dani gave her a look, she said, "I promise."

"I'm just going to sit out here and wait on you," Dani said as she pulled out her phone to read the last text from Nico.

**I'm sorry, Nico, that I even said that I told to leave and never come back. Yes, that kiss was amazing~D**

Nico really liked where this seemed to be going. Before he could respond, he got another text from Dani.

**Do you have plans for tonight~D**

Nico hated that he had something with Agent Bennett tonight, but since they weren't meeting up until midnight or later, he could hang out with Dani until then.

**I have to help Agent Bennett at midnight tonight~N**

Dani thought, well, that gives us a little time together.

**Meet me at Club Aero around 7ish?~D**

Nico knew the place well. He wouldn't miss it, that was for sure.

**I'll be there. Wear your dancing shoes and I might teach you a move or two ;)~N**

Dani loved this message.

**Can't wait :D~D**

Nico was hoping that tonight was the start of many more with Dani.

Dani and Ronnie arrived back home around two, which gave them plenty of time to relax before having to get ready. Xeno was there waiting by the front door.

"Special delivery, Dr. Santino," Xeno said as he handed her a dozen red roses in a vase and a small long box.

"Thanks Xeno," Dani said as headed inside. Dani sat everything down so she could open the long skinny box.

Inside the box was the prettiest diamond heart necklace that Dani had ever seen. The was a neatly written note on the inside that read**, HERE'S TO FINALLY MOVING PAST THE "SIMPLE" US TO THE "SERIOUS" US**

**P.S. Can't wait to DANCE with you tonight! Nico ; )**

Dani's mouth dropped wide open. No man had ever done anything like this for her before. She showed Ronnie the note on the inside of the necklace and she hugged Dani and told her how happy she was for her.

"This man has it bad for you, D," Ronnie said as she went up to the guest bedroom to take her a nap before their late night tonight.

Dani went and curled up on her sofa in the family room. She was glad that she had an hour or so to just relax. She flipped on the TV and picked up her phone to text Nico.

**I don't know what to say~D**

Nico was working out in his home gym, listening to music, when he saw his phone light up.

**You don't need to say anything. I hope I didn't overstep?~N**

**No, you didn't overstep. It's just no man has ever done anything like that for me~D**

**You deserve it, Dani~N**

**Thanks, Nico. I don't want to ruin your badass rep by calling you sweet, but it was very sweet~D;)**

Nico just smiled at this one. For some reason, he seemed to be intimidating to most people and he planned on keeping it that way, with the exception of Dani.

**Your welcome. See you tonight!~N**

Wow, Dani thought. Short and to the point. Guess he's reputation is that important. Her phone buzzed again.

**BTW, a tough guy with a badass rep can't be** **romantic to a woman that he has been crazy about for a while?~N ;)**

Dani just smiled real big at this one. That man was full of suprises. She honestly didn't know he had it in him.

**Nico, you are just full of suprises~D**

After Dani sent that text to Nico, she heard a commotion coming from upstairs and it sounded like Ronnie was really upset. So Dani quietly went upstairs to see what was going on. Her sister was arguing with some guy. Same oh same oh, Dani thought and went into her room.

Around four thirty Dani started getting ready. She hadn't heard anything out of Ronnie in a while, so she decided to check on her first. Ronnie was asleep and Dani could tell she had been crying for a while and had cried herself to sleep.

Dani walked over and shook her, "Ronnie, wake up. Remember, we are going out tonight. Get up and get ready. Quit letting these one night stand guys get you down." Ronnie just looked at Dani. How Dani always knew these things, she had yet to figure out. Ronnie pulled it together and started getting ready. After all, she was so looking forward to this night out with her sister, but still hoping that Dani would never find out the real reason she was here.

At exactly, 6:15, Dani and Ronnie were pulling out of Dani's driveway and headed for Club Aero. Dani had never been this excited about going to a club and for sure never this nervous, but tonight was hopefully the start to a wonderful relationship with a man that she had tried so hard to hide her feelings for.

Nico left his house around 6:30. The club wasn't far from his penthouse apartment. Millions of thoughts raced through his mind. The one thing that concerned him the most though, was Dani's sister. He knew there was something she was hiding.

The music to the club was loud, but very good. Ronnie told Dani to have a good time and immediately went to the bar.

Dani felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her to the dance floor. She felt a body pull her up against them and put their hands on her hips. She knew exactly who it was. The song that was playing had a good beat. It was Get it Poppin by Fat Joe featuring Nelly.

Nico had been waiting for Dani a few minutes and when he saw her, all he wanted to do was put his hands all over her.

As the song played..

It's two up in the mornin girl, and the DJ playin that song

Now what'chu gon' do? (I'ma get get get it poppin)

Now what'chu gon' do? (I'ma get get get it poppin)

I said it's two up in the mornin girl, and the DJ playin that song

Now what'chu gon' do? (I'ma get get get it poppin)

Now what'chu gon' do? (I'ma get get get it poppin)

Dani finally turned around and faced Nico. The way their bodies fit together was unreal, but the way Nico made her feel was definitely real. She wrapped her arms around his neck and as they grinded against each other, Nico bent down and gave Dani a lite peck on the lips. They both enjoying the song and having so much fun.

When the song ended, Nico pulled Dani back into the back corner where he had a table for them.

"That was so fun," Dani said with a huge grin.

"I'm glad you had fun. You look so sexy in that dress," Nico said with a wink. Dani almost choked on her drink. That damn wink had been driving her crazy all day and there it was again.

"Ok, so tell me, where have you been hiding this side of you at, Sneako," Dani said jokingly.

"It's been right in front of you this whole time," Nico said as he leaned across the table to kiss her again. Dani just grinned and kissed him back. She was loving this.

"Doctor Santino, you have some sexy moves on that dance floor. I love you being that close to me," Nico said with a smirk.

"Well, how about we go dance some more," Dani said.

The next song that came on was a slow on.

"My Eyes" by Blake Shelton

(feat. Gwen Sebastian)

Those high heels with that sun dress

Turquoise heart hanging 'round your neck

Red lips like wine, wanna drink 'em up

And keep on drinkin' 'til you make me drunk

Tied up hair, wanna let it down

And just let the rest fall to the ground

You take beautiful to the max

Can't help myself when you look like that

Come a little closer, come a little closer

Come a little closer, girl the way you look tonight

My eyes are the only thing I don't wanna take off of you

Come a little closer, come a little closer

Come a little closer, love the way you look tonight

My eyes are the only thing I don't wanna take off of you

There's a million stars dancing in the sky

A picture perfect moon so bright

But I don't care, I'm looking at you

From where I stand you can't beat the view

Come a little closer, come a little closer

Come a little closer, girl the way you look tonight

My eyes are the only thing I don't wanna take off of you

Come a little closer, come a little closer

Come a little closer, love the way you look tonight

My eyes are the only thing I don't wanna take off of you

My eyes have seen

Some amazing things

But girl, my eyes ain't seen

Nothing quite like you, hey baby

Come a little closer, come a little closer

Come a little closer, girl the way you look tonight

My eyes are the only thing I don't wanna take off of you

Come a little closer, come a little closer

Come a little closer, love the way you look tonight

My eyes are the only thing I don't wanna take off of you

Come a little closer, come a little closer

Come a little closer, love the way you look tonight

My eyes are the only thing I don't wanna take off of you

Nico's hands rested on Dani's waist and she had her arms around his neck and as they swayed to the music, they just stared into each other's eyes. Nico was wearing his usual attire, minus the long coat he normally wore. He had taken it off when he fit inside. Dani had chose a short very low cut silver dress that dipped dangerously low in the back. She took Nico's breath away and his eyes were the only thing he didn't want to take off of her.

Nico pulled Dani close and said, "this song describes how I feel right now in this very moment."

All Dani could do was blush. She was having feelings right now that she had never experienced before, not even Ray.

The song ended so they went back to their table and sat down. Dani checked her phone. She hadn't seen Ronnie since they got here, so she had no ideal what she was doing. Ronnie had sent her a text telling her how good her and Nico looked together. This made Dani smile. When Nico saw the smile, he gave her a weird look, so Dani showed him the text from Ronnie. He smiled too.

Nico checked the time, it was almost nine and he was starving. "Dani, are you hungry?"

"Yes, I'm starving and besides you wore me out on that dance floor." Dani told him with a smirk.

"How about we go get something and then go back to my place to eat?" Nico asked hesitantly.

"That's fine with me, but let me see what Ronnie's plans are first, okay." Nico just nodded. He needed to get to the bottom of why she was here and what she was hiding. Dani texted Ronnie to meet her over at their table, so they could talk.

Five minutes later, Ronnie stumbled up to them.

"Ronnie, you're wasted," Dani said frustrated. "You want me to start trusting you again, but how can I when you act like this?"

"I'm fine. What do you want," Ronnie asked.

"We are going to go get something to eat. Are you going to stay here? I'll be back to get you and my car," Dani said. Then she added, " stay out of trouble and please don't do anything stupid." Ronnie just walked back over to the guys that she had been hanging out with all night.

Nico could tell that conversation upset Dani. He put his long coat around her shoulders and they headed out.

Once inside the car, Nico asked Dani if she was okay and Dani explained how Ronnie was into one night stands and getting drunk all the time. How they would have guys showing up out of the blue threatening the whole family. This concerned Nico because he was afraid that's why Ronnie was here, hiding out from some guy. How could he protect Dani from that, since he had to meet Agent Bennett.

By the time they got their food and were sitting back at Nico's, it was almost ten. They just talked small talk while they ate. They decided on Chinese food.

"Nico, you're apartment is gorgeous."

"I'm glad you approve," he said as picked up their empty cartons of food and went to throw them away.

Nico came back into his living room and sat right beside Dani. There was no way he was letting this night end without kissing her. He put his arm around Dani and she laid again this chest. She rested her hands on his chest as well.

"Nico, I really like where things are going between us. I think tonight has been the best night of my life," Dani whispered.

"Me too, Dani," Nico said as he kissed her lips softly.

Dani wasn't having that. She wanted more than just a quick peck on the lips. She decided she needed to be closer to him, so she climbed up in his lap and straddled him.

"Is this okay," Dani whispered huskily.

Nico didn't answer her with words, but a very passionate and intense kiss. They made out like that for several minutes. Dani grinded down against Nico. She could feel his growing length mashing into her as she grinded down on him. It was driving her crazy. They both pulled back for air and Dani rested her forehead against Nico's. His fingers traced Dani's back where the dress rested just above her ass. Both were breathless. They wanted more. Nico looked at his watch. It was close to 10:30. He knew there wouldn't be time tonight because he wanted his first time with Dani to be special and to be able to show her just how special she is to him. So he continued their kissing and Nico's hand came around and grabbed Dani's breast. This caused her to moan and she grinded into Nico's hand. Dani's dress barely covered her breast. It was very low, so Nico's mouth went there. He kissed his way down her neck and cleavage. He pulled the dress down a little and managed to get her breast free where he could rub and suck on them. Nico looked at Dani first to make sure this was what she wanted before he continued. Dani took his hand and put it between her legs to let him know that this was okay. Nico lifted Dani up and sat her on the couch. He climbed on top her. Dani had unbuttoned Nico's shirt and took it off.

**_RATED M_**

"God, Nico, you are so sexy," Dani whispered in a moaning voice because Nico's mouth went to her breast. He sucked hard on them and then his hand wondered down Dani's lower stomach.

Dani's rubbed her hands all over Nico. His cock was so hard and that alone turned Dani on. When Nico pulled Dani's dress up, all thoughts left her. She was glad that she had decided not to wear anything under her dress. It was tight, so Nico was having trouble getting it up.

"Just take it off," Dani said

Nico hesitated for a minute and when he did, Dani pulled it off herself. There she stood completely naked in front of Nico. He took her in.

"You are the most amazing woman that I have ever laid my eyes on," Nico whispered as he picked her up and carried him to his bed.

Nico laid Dani on the bed gently. His mouth went to her breast and his fingers kept going lower and lower. He told Dani to spread her legs and she did, he dipped his fingers down deep that it made Dani arch up off the bed.

"Damn, Dani, you are so wet. Let's see how many times I can make you go," Nico whispered to Dani.

Nico looked over at his clock. There was no way in hell that he wasn't having sex with this fine ass woman tonight. Dani came hard around Nico's hand. When she finally came down, he rubbed her click and spread her open wide. He sexed her with his tongue. Dani shuddered hard around his tongue and just as she was coming down, Nico entered hard with his cock. How he got his pants off so quick without Dani realizing it, she would never know. They both managed to go at the same time. Dani had never been so many times at once and each time was better than the first.

Nico rolled over on his back and pulled Dani with him. He himself had never experienced anything like that with a woman before. He loved how responsive Dani was. Dani wanted to know that Nico was getting just as much pleasure as he was and Nico had never been with a woman that cared rather or not he had pleasure.

Both laid there content. Nico had his arms around Dani and Dani rested on Nico's chest.

"Nico, oh my gawd, you just made me feel like a virgin. I have never in my life felt like this. You are amazing," Dani said as she looked up at Nico.

"You make me feel things that I've never felt for anyone and just the fact that you care if I'm pleasured to makes sex that much better with you. You have some moves in bed that made me cum harder than I ever have in my life," Nico said as he looked at the clock. It was almost midnight and he needed to be going soon. He still had to drop Dani off. He didn't want this to end.

Dani knew they needed to go so Nico could get to his meeting. Nico needed to rinse off, so he showed Dani where his guest bathroom was just incase she wanted a little privacy to freshen up. She thought that was very sweet of him to give her some space and privacy after what had just happened. Dani closed the door to the bathroom and leaned up against it.

"Holy crap," she whispered to herself. Dani looked at herself in the huge mirror that was in the bathroom. Every part of her body had been touched and kissed on by Nico. Dani felt like she was on cloud 9 and couldn't get the goofy grin off of her face.

When Dani came out of the bathroom, Nico grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "I don't intend on you avoiding me for weeks like the first time we kissed. You belong to me now, Danielle Santino and I plan on keeping it that way." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Well, when you get done, why don't you come to my house and stay with me," Dani said and told him where the spare key was.

Once back at the club, they kissed each other. They kissed hard and Nico told Dani he would see her in a few hours.

A few minutes later Dani was trying to get Ronnie out of the club. She was so drunk. These guys had them surrounded and there was one guy who was cursing Ronnie and trying to hit her when Dani stepped in and took the hits herself. She took some hard hits and she wished Nico would just walk in that door ant minute, but knew he was gone to his meeting.

"So, Ronnie, you thought you come here to get away from me, but as you can see that didn't work. See I knew you would run to your sisters house and I can see why you did, she's a feisty little bitch," the man said and hit Dani in the face again. "There's a few things I'm going to do with you," the man told Dani as he ran his hand down her body.

Next thing Dani knew was that she was being carried into a dark corner. They had gotten Ronnie so drunk that she was barely holding up. They had hit Dani hard that she couldn't see because her right eye was almost swollen shut.

Dani felt someone climb on top of her. There was no way she was letting this happen. That's when Dani heard the commotion. It was TK and Xeno.

"Dr. D, get up. Get outta here," she heard TK yell.

Ronnie was already headed our to the car and Dani managed to get free and make it out to the car.

As Dani was running out, she heard TK on the phone telling Nico to get here quick because Dr. D was in trouble.

As Dani was pulling out of the parking lot, she noticed someone was following them.

"What the hell were you thinking? Coming to my house to hide from a guy. You could have put Ray J and Lindsey in danger." Dani yelled. She was so upset.

They came to a sharp curve and that's when the car that had been following them, hit them from behind, which caused Dani to lose control and they ran straight into a tree.

Nico was with Agent Bennett when TK called him the first time. Agent Bennett called for backup. By the time that Nico arrived at Club Aero backup was already there. When he didn't see Dani's vehicle, he ran inside. The look on TK'S face and the tears in his eyes let Nico know that something was bad wrong.

"TK, what happened," Nico asked trying to stay calm the best he could.

"They attacked Dr. D. They tried to do things to her, but I walked in right when they were on top of her. She still had on her dress. I yelled for her to run and her and her sister managed to get free, but there was one guy that followed them out." TK swallowed and tried to finish, but he was pretty upset. Nico knew it wasn't good.

Nico heard Agent Bennett call his name and told him to follow him. They pulled up to a car wreck and when Nico saw that it was Dani's, it was as if time had stood still and they were frozen in this moment.

The police and wreckers were cleaning everything up and they had already rushed them to the hospital. Nico walked up to Dani's car and looked in on her side. There was quite a bit of blood everywhere. Nico noticed Dani's phone on the floorboard and he grabbed it along with her purse. When he hit turned the phone to see if it still worked, he saw his name and number across the screen. Dani was just about to call him before she wrecked. A tear or two ran down Nico's face. How could the most perfect night of his life end up like this? Nico felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dani's sister was only bruised and banged up. She had a lot to drink and some drugs. Dani is still unconscious and has lost a good bit of blood. She has a big gash in her forehead and arm. The glass cut her up badly," Agent Bennett told Nico.

Nico felt like Agent Bennett's voice was somewhere else. He heard him, but he didn't. Nico was angry and numb everywhere. He just looked at Agent Bennett, got in car, and rushed to the hospital. Dani had just became him and he wasn't ready to lose her yet.

TBC

I miss Necessary Roughness so bad, especially Nico (Scott Cohen). This would be the time of year that we all would have been obsessing about the show and this would have been the season we would have finally gotten to see our favorite couple together. I know in this story a lot of people would say that I wrote Nico out of character, but I just fell that he would really treat Dani like this. After all, we saw him out of character the morning after on the season 3 finale and even at the end, all the opening up he did. That's why I did his character the way I did. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. Will continue soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico rushed to the hospital. Once he arrived, he saw Ronnie, Dani's mother, TK, and Paloma all in the waiting room. They all looked at Nico when he walked in.

"Please tell me that she is okay," Nico said.

The doctor walked in just as Nico was saying that. "Dani is in recovery in ICU. She is heavily sedated. We want to watch her over the next several hours to make sure there is no swelling of the brain. She took a bad hit to the head, so I'm not sure how her memory will be when she wakes up. Dani was very lucky that she didn't lose her arm. We were able to repair all the damage to her arm, but she has a longs ways to go to recover fully. Whoever she was trying to get away from really hurt her. One of her eyes is swollen shut and she has several bruises, cuts, scrapes all over her. Now that's just the physical damage. The mental damage will be harder to recover from. She can have one person stay with her. When she came to on the ambulance for a brief second, she called out for a Nico. Whoever that is can come with me. The rest of you go home and try to rest. Come back tomorrow evening and I will let y'all see her."

Nico followed the doctor back to Dani's recovery room in ICU.

"How long before she wakes up," Nico ask.

"Could be a while or it could be at any time. The sedation medicine will start wearing off soon, so we will see," the doctor said and told Nico he would be back in a few hours to check on her.

Nico entered the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Dani. She was so banged up. He blamed himself because he knew something would happen and that her sister was hiding something. Nico wished he would have listened to his gut and maybe none of this would have happened. He sat down in the chair next to Dani's bed. As he took her hand in his, all he could do was hope and pray that she would wake up soon.

"Dani, it's me. It amazes me that every time I see your face, it makes me want to smile. Even now as upset and angry as I am that this happened, all I have to do is think about our amazing night together and it makes me feel good. I hope we get to have many more of those real soon, so you hurry and wake up. I miss that sweet smile of yours and those big brown beautiful eyes," Nico said as he moved a piece of hair out of her face that had fallen in her eyes.

It occurred to him that he had Dani's phone and that he probably needed to let Dani's kids know about what happened. He wondered if Dani's sister had told them. So he decided to text her and see if she did. Nico decided to text from Dani's phone.

It's Nico. Did you text Ray J and Lindsey to let them know?

Nico wondered if she even had a phone when ten minutes had passed by. Finally, after fifthteen minutes had passed, she responded.

Yes they know. Lindsey is here at Dani's and Ray J can't get a flight out until tomorrow night

I'm going to send a car for Lindsey to be picked up, so she can be with her mom and I'll take care of Ray J's flight and get him here sooner

Nico

Wow, you are great. I'm so sorry for what happened to Dani

Nico decided not to text back to her self pity for now. He didn't have time to deal with that.

Nico found Ray J's Dani's phone. He called him and gave him his flight information and the confirmation number that he needed to tell them. The flight he was getting on should have him in New York by midnight tomorrow.

Dani's monitors all of a sudden starting beeping and Nico ran to get the nurses. When he tried to go back in, the nurse said, "sir, I need you to wait out in the waiting room. The doctor will let you know something, soon. Nico felt like he couldn't move for a minute and as he finally walked out, he looked back at Dani just hoping that she would be okay.

As Nico was heading to the waiting room, he saw Lindsey pull up outside, so he waited on her. This would only be the second time that he had actually had a conversation with her, but he had always known her whereabouts. She was the daughter to the woman he was so crazy about and he wanted to make sure Dani's kids were always protected too.

"Lindsey," Nico said and motioned her over.

"How's my mom?" Lindsey asked with tears. She was shivering, so Nico took off his long coat and put it around her shoulders.

Nico sighed. Lindsey reminded him so much of Dani. "They sent me out of her room because her monitors started going off. Lindsey, your mama is pretty banged up, but she is tough. She will need some recovery time, but I believe she will be fine."

Lindsey was crying so Nico just sat down beside her. He really didn't know what to say, so he just put his hand on her shoulder closest to him to show support.

When Lindsey felt Nico's hand on her shoulder she looked at him and gave him a sad smile. "I'm so glad my mom has you in her life. I can tell that you make her very happy," Lindsey told him as she pulled out her phone and showed Nico the picture of them dancing from earlier. They were both looking into each eyes. Nico's arms were around Dani's waist and Dani's arms were around his neck. You could see all the care and passion in their eyes and by the smiles on both of their faces, you could tell they made each other happy.

"Ronnie sent it to me earlier. You know, before everything went down," Lindsey said to Nico when she saw the question in his eyes.

"Can you send it to me," Nico asked quietly. Lindsey just nodded and sent it to him. Nico looked at it and smiled and he decided to set it as his wallpaper on his phone. He was worried about Dani's sister. She seemed to be nothing but trouble and he knew that Dani wouldn't want Ray J and especially, Lindsey exposed to that.

The doctor came in the waiting room interrupting Nico's thoughts. "Dani was bleeding internally. The impact of the wreck caused her appendix to errupt. We removed it successfully and the bleeding internally stopped. We are hoping she wakes up over the next 24 to 48 hours, so we can check for memory loss. She took a lot of damage to her body. Not only will the physical recovery take time, but the mental part of it will be extremely painful."

Nico looked over at Lindsey who had just sat down and put her head in her hands. She was crying. "Thanks doc. Can we go back to her room? Her daughter would like to see her."

The doctor nodded his head. "You both should go home and get some rest after you see her. Come back tomorrow afternoon. I promise I will call if there are any changes."

It was almost 3 am by the time Nico and Lindsey walked back in the ICU where Dani was.

Nico walked up and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you in a bit, beautiful." Lindsey thought it was so sweet. She had tears in her eyes when she saw the condition that her mom was in. It was a lot to take in.

"I'll give you some time with your mom. I will wait on you and make sure you get home safe." Nico walked out so Lindsey could have some time with her mom.

As he walked back to the waiting room, the tears that he had managed to hold back in front of Lindsey was finally starting to make his eyes burn. Nico had always been the strong on in every situation that he had ever faced, but this was probably the hardest one he had ever faced.

An hour later Lindsey came back in the waiting room. Nico sat there head against the wall and eyes closed. Lindsey thought he was asleep, until, he said, with his eyes still closed, "how are you holding up?"

It took Lindsey a minute to answer because it suprised her how he knew that she had even walked up. "I don't know. I'm scared and worried. I really don't want to leave."

"I'll tell you what," Nico said. "My place isn't far from here. I've got plenty of food and drinks. I'll make you something to eat and you can sleep for a few hours. That way if something was to happen, I can have you back in just a couple of minutes." Nico couldn't believe that he just said that and he wondered if it scared her a bit or if she thought that was weird.

"Some food and sleep does sound good," Lindsey said quietly. She knew her answer wasn't what Nico was expecting because of the look he gave her, so she said, "what? Didn't think I would agree to it? Hey, if my mom trust you, then I know I do."

"You're just like your mom," Nico said as they headed out to his car.

Once they were in the car, Nico asked, "so where is your aunt at?"

"She is still at my moms," Lindsey said, but knew when the words came out of her mouth and the look that came across Nico's face, that wasn't a good thing.

"Do you know why she is in town?" Nico asked seriously.

"I thought she was here for just a visit," Lindsey said back. Nico decided to just leave it at that and hope that Lindsey didn't press any further. He just needed to make sure that she was kept safe until the man that was stalking her aunt was caught. He didn't like Ronnie being at Dani's, so he would see what he could do about that.

"Let's run by your moms house real quick," Nico said. Lindsey just nodded. She knew it wasn't a question.

When they pulled in the driveway, everything seemed normal. "Stay here until I make sure everything is clear," Nico ordered Lindsey.

"What's going on," Lindsey asked shakily.

"I'll be right back. I'll explain everything to you in a minute," okay?" Nico headed for the front door, which was cracked open. He heard voices.

Nico pulled his gun out as he went into the family room. He saw Ronnie talking to a man. "What the hell is going on in here," Nico said.

"What are you doing here? How is Dani," Ronnie asked.

Nico looked at her like she was crazy. "If you cared how she was, you wouldn't be here, you would be at the hospital with her." Nico's voice had so much anger in it.

"Go to hell, Nico," Ronnie spat out.

"Leave now," Nico said.

"This isn't your house. I don't think you have a say so," Ronnie yelled out and walked over to Nico.

"He may not, but I do," Lindsey said behind Nico.

"Lindsey, thank god. This man is crazy. Tell him I'm not leaving," Ronnie said.

"Leave now and take your boy toy with you," Lindsey demanded.

"You have an hour to get out of town," Nico added. Ronnie just snorted at him, but she knew Nico meant business.

"What about my sister," Ronnie asked as she was walking out the door.

"We will keep you updated," Lindsey said.

Nico made sure that they left and he had a tail put on them to make sure they both left town.

"Can we just stay here? That way I can take a shower and put on some fresh clothes," Lindsey asked. Nico knew she was exhausted and probably drained mentally and physically.

"Yea, that's fine. I'm going to run out to my car and get my bag that I keep extra clothes in. I'll be right back," Nico said.

Once he was back in the house and locked all the doors, Lindsey told him, "You can use my moms bathroom. I'm sure she won't mind. Goodnight," Lindsey gave him a wink and headed to her bedroom.

Nico walked in Dani's bathroom. God this was so hard. Being here without her was pretty weird. She ought to be right here with me, he thought as undressed and got in the shower.

While Nico took a shower, he thought about how amazing having sex with Dani for the first time was. Every time he closed his eyes, he had flashbacks of the way she arched underneath him or the way she moaned his name as she came hard three times. The way she made sure he was pleasured and how she responded to him was amazing. God, was that just a few hours ago, Nico thought. He had aroused himself while in the shower thinking about those memories from just a few hours ago. He hoped and prayed that he got to feel her around him again. All he wanted was to just hold her next to him and hear that sweet voice again. There was no way in hell he could go through this life without her being next to him.

So very sorry that it took me a couple of weeks to update. I've been on vacation and haven't had much time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter, so let me know what you think and thanks so much for all the great reviews. I will try to have another chapter up within the next few days. Thanks for reading! Sorry if there are mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3

Nico decided to sleep on the sofa in Dani's family room, although, he would have loved to sleep in Dani's bed. He wanted his first time in her bed to be with her. Nico checked the time. It was almost six am. He figured he would at least let Lindsey sleep until noon and he hoped he could get a little bit.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Dani was still out. The doctor had went in to check her vituals when he noticed some more bruising that had recently popped up around Dani's forehead that went into the top of her scalp. This concerned him because the bruising could mean that she was bleeding from her brain. He knew he needed to call Nico and tell him about the bruising. A CAT scan would need to be done as soon as possible.

It was around 10 am when Nico heard his phone ringing. Nico had gotten about four hours of sleep. When he checked the caller ID and saw that it was the hospital, his heart felt like it stopped for a brief second.

Nico listened very closely to what the doctor was saying. The doctor needed someone to sign some paperwork for the go ahead on the CAT scan. If there is any sign of bleeding surgery would need to be done immediately. Nico knew Lindsey would have to sign, so he needed to wake her up. He didn't want to invade her privacy.

Nico walked upstairs and knocked on her door. "Lindsey," Nico said as he knocked again. He knocked a few more times before he got a response.

Lindsey came and opened the door, "yea, sorry, Nico. How long have you been knocking on my door?"

"It doesn't matter. Look, your mom needs a CT scan. The hospital needs to some paperwork to be signed before they can do anything else. You will have to sign, so we need to get up there now," Nico said the best he could trying not to let his worry show in his voice.

Once they arrived and papers were signed, Dani was taken back to get her scan. They rolled her out pass Nico and Lindsey. She looked worse than she did when Nico first saw her and he noticed all the bruises around her forehead. This concerned him greatly. Lindsey slid down to the floor once they were through the doors with her mama. She was taking this pretty hard. Nico had to be strong for her too.

Nico slid down next to her. He really didn't know what to say, so he just put his arm around her and let him cry on his shoulder.

After about 30 minutes, Nico finally said, "I know this hard, but everything is going to be okay. Your mom is so strong. The strongest woman I've met in my life. I have faith that even that the healing will be a long process, she will be fine."

Lindsey sat up and just looked at Nico. She finally said, "where have you been my mom's whole life? Nico, you're amazing. I am so glad my mom has you and thanks for being here for me too."

Nico gave her one of his rare smiles. "There is a couch in the waiting room. Why don't you go get some sleep. I will wake you if anything changes or if your mom wakes up." Lindsey agreed. She was exhausted.

The scan didn't take long, so while Lindsey was sleeping, he stayed in the room with Dani. Nico pulled up a chair next to her and just took her hand in his. He just looked at her for the longest time and then kind of dozed off himself.

When he felt Dani squeeze his hand, he almost fell out of the chair. He leaned up and waited for her to open her eyes, which took several minutes.

Nico smiled at her, but when he saw her confused look at him and their hands, the smile faded away. This can't be happening, Nico thought. She can't forget our special night together.

"What the hell are doing here? Why are you holding my hand? It's been six months since you just crawled down some Nico rabbit hole without a word. I spent months worrying and losing sleep over you and you have the nerve to show up now. You didn't even say bye. Please get out," Dani said with a lot of anger to her tone.

This really hurt Nico. Sure it wasn't Dani's fault. At least she didn't forget him completly, she just forgot the whole past year. Now he would have to start all over yet again. The worst part was she was angry with him all over again. He decided to not respond to her anger.

"I'll go tell the nurse that you are awake and get Lindsey. She is in the waiting room," Nico said on his way out the door.

Dani didn't understand why she all of a sudden didn't had a lot of emotion about how she talked to Nico just then. She knew she was missing something. She just wasn't sure what yet.

TBC

Sorry it's taking me so long to update. Thanks for reading. Will try to have another chapter up by the end of the week.

Sorry if there are mistakes


	4. Chapter 4

Nico told the nurse that Dani had just woken up. He then went to get Lindsey and trying to do everything he could to get the words that Dani had just said to him out of his mind.

"Lindsey, wake up. Your mom is awake," Nico said as he lightly touched Lindsey shoulder. Lindsey jumped up and had a grin on her face. She headed back to ICU.

When she noticed Nico wasn't behind her, she asked, "aren't you coming?"

Nico just shook his head. "Your mom asked me to leave. She has lost memory of the past year we've had together, which means she has no clue that she works at V3 or that we actually have a relationship now. I'll be out here if y'all need me. I'm going to give your mom a little time."

Lindsey sat down next to Nico. "Wow, I can't believe this. That means she doesn't remember anything that has been going on with me either." Lindsey started crying. Nico just wrapped his arm around her and let her cry for as long as she needed to.

"I'm not going to let my mom forget you that easily and I hope you fight for her and make her remember you," Lindsey said as she walked off.

Nico just sat there for a minute and then decided to lay on the couch in the waiting room. He had only had about four hours in the past two days.

When Lindsey walked into her moms room, they both cried. Lindsey went and sat next to her mom and Dani pulled her into her arms.

"How are you feeling?" Lindsey asked after the tears had finally stopped between the two of them.

"I'm in a lot of pain physically and mentally, I'm really not sure. I guess it's because I don't remember what happened or where I was or even who I was with," Dani said emotionally. Lindsey decided not to mention Nico at the moment, but she knew she wouldn't let her forget about him and their relationship.

"All the memories will come back," Lindsey said reassuringly.

"The doctor says I've lost the past year of memories. I have no idea where I was working or what had happened to me in the past year and that scares the living hell out of me. The last things I remember are being fired from the Hawks, Jeanette being at my house, and getting in a limo to go somewhere, but have no idea where." Dani was crying at this point and Lindsey really hated seeing her so upset and hurt.

"Mom, it's going to be okay. You will have a lot people help you get through this and get your memories back. Maybe you should go through your phone or contacts. Maybe something in there will click and you can remember it," Lindsey said as she handed her phone to her mom.

The nurse brought in a cot for Lindsey and then asked, "do you need one for the gentleman who has been here all day as well?" Lindsey just shook her head no and thanked the nurse for the cot, pillow, and blankets.

Dani had a confused look on her face. "Has Nico been here all day?"

Lindsey just nodded and laid down in her bed. Dani was confused. Why did he spend six whole months ignoring her and then all of a sudden show up here, but she lost a whole year. What if something happened between them?She decided to text Nico and apologize to him and really hoped that he was still here. The way she talked to him earlier was wrong and just mean. Dani knew she probably hurt his feelings and she didn't want to do that to Nico, so she found his number in her contacts. Turns out, she had over 150 messages that had been shared between the two of them. She decided to not read them yet. Dani started off with just a simple text to him.

**Hey~D**

Nico was sleeping when he felt his phone buzz. He couldn't believe that she actually texted him.

**Hello, Doctor~N**

This message frustrated her some because she thought they had made it past that stage and were close friends. Well, that was until he had to run off for six months. Dani knew she had more than likely gotten over that as well. Damn it, she wished she could remember.

**I'm** **sorry for how I reacted to you earlier and for what I said~D**

**It's okay. I know this is frustrating for you. Do you want to slap me again?~N**

Nico wished there was something that he could do. This was frustrating to him as well and he hated seeing her like this.

Dani almost choked when she read the last part of the message about the slap. She was trying not to laugh when she seen it.

**I slapped you?~D**

**Yes, right after we seen each other for the first time in six months. I'm sorry I didn't return your calls or text~N**

Dani leaned back and closed her eyes for a brief moment. She tried hard to catch that memory. Sure enough she could see that slap in her head.

**I just seen that play out in my head, but where were we at? Thanks for helping me remember something.~D**

Nico let out a breath. Hopefully, they could move past her being mad at him all over again.

**V3~N**

Nico didn't want to give out to much information because he wanted Dani to figure out the details, especially about them.

**That's right. Connor McClane. Hey are you still here? Hope you didn't leave~D**

I am still here. I'm in the waiting room laying down~N

When Dani read this she spent the next several minutes trying to figure out why the thought of Nico laying down had her hot and blushing.

**Can you come back in here so we can talk instead of texting? Lindsey is asleep and I wouldn't mind the company~D**

Next thing Dani knew Nico was walking in her room. He had on some sweat pants and a bright t-shirt with flip flops. Dani took in his appearance. Nico noticed her expression and it made him have hope that it wouldn't take her long to figure out her feelings.

Nico sat down in the chair and pulled it up next to her bed. He took her hand in his. "I'm going to help you get through this no matter how mad you are at me or what you say." When Nico was about to release Dani's hand, he felt her keep holding on to it.

"So, you've been here all day?" Dani asked. Nico just nodded.

"What happened last night," Dani asked him next.

Nico just sighed. "Do you remember anything from last night?" Dani closed her eyes for a brief moment and when she opened them, she had tears in them. Nico got up and sat next to her and pulled her into his chest the best way he could without hurting her and hugged her.

"It's okay, Dani. You will get it back. It's just going to take some time," Nico whispered to her. Dani knew in that moment that something had happened between them and she hated it because she couldn't remember. She was mad at herself.

When Nico went to pull back Dani said, "will you hold me like this until I fall asleep?" Nico got comfortable and he pulled Dani close. Dani then added, "this feels so good and safe." She looked up at Nico and said, "I know something happened between us and I'm beyond frustrated that I can't remember, but why won't you tell me?"

Nico could see the frustration, pain, and confusion on her face. "I want to tell you everything because I want you to at least try to get some memories back on your own. For now, will this refresh your memory?" Nico kissed Dani hard hoping that she would get some kind of memory from it. When Nico pulled back, Dani just stared at him for a minute. "Dani, it's okay if you don't remember, right now. Don't force it too much okay," Nico said as he kissed Dani's forehead. Nico started to get up, but Dani grabbed his hand.

When Nico sat back down, Dani said, "please, stay here with me. I know it's going to be a rough night and I just feel so safe in your arms." Nico gave her a smile and leaned back against the bed so that Dani could lay on his chest. Even though the circumstances, Nico was enjoying her trusting him. He knew that deep down she knew where they had gotten to over the past year. The way she just kissed him was unreal.

By the time the doctor came in, Dani was curled up against Nico's chest, the best way she comfortably could, and was already asleep. The doctor needed to check her, so Nico gently woke her up, but she still went into panic mode.

After Nico got her to calm down she asked in a shaky voice, "I was attached wasn't I and my car accident was no accident, was it?" Neither the doctor or Nico said anything. Nico wanted to wait until the doctor was done where it could just be him and Dani again.

"I'll be right outside, Dani, if you need me." Nico wanted her to have her privacy while the doctor was checking all her signs and everything.

"Stay," he heard Dani say just as he was about to walk out the door. "Nico, please stay in here with me. I don't want you to go. Ever." Nico was shocked at what she had just said. Before he could respond, his phone buzzed. It was Ray J texting and telling him he was almost to the hospital. Nico was glad because he knew that seeing Ray J for the first time in over a year would really make her happy.

Once the doctor was done, he said, "you've come a long ways in a just a few hours. I know your still really sore and bruised, but some of the swelling is starting to go down. The cat scan we did didn't show any sign of bleeding from the brain. I will be back in the morning to check on u again."

After the doctor left, there was a knock on the door. Dani looked at the clock and asked Nico, "it's almost midnight. Who would be coming by this late?"

When the door opened and Dani saw that it was Ray J, she said, "Oh my gawd, RAY J." Tears begin to fall because she was so happy that he was standing in the same room as her. He no longer looked like a high school kid, but a young man with his head on straight.

Ray J had a few tears in his eyes when he seen how banged up his mom was. Before he walked over to his mom, he walked over to Nico, who had moved in the chair by the window. Ray J said, "thanks man for taking care of my flight and getting me here to see my mom. Now I know it was you that sent me that anonymous check every month once Juliette went crazy again. Lindsey told me about how you've helped her over the past year with homework and just life in general and how well you've treated mom since I've been gone. Thank you for that too. I hope she let's you stick around. We all need a man like you, especially my mom, in our lives."

Nico shook Ray J's hand and said, "if your mom will let me, I plan on sticking around. I'm crazy about her, so means that I care about you and Lindsey too and I just wanted to make sure you were both safe and taken care of."

Dani had no words. Here was the most amazing man that had taken care of her and her kids over the past year and she couldn't even remember it. The exchange between Ray J and Nico had tears rolling down her face. The respect that Ray J had for Nico was unreal.

Lindsey had heard all the commotion and excitement and had woken up. Ray J and Lindsey both sat on each side of her. Nico loved the happiness that he saw in Dani. He was starving, so he decided he would give them time together and go get some food for everybody.

"Are y'all hungry? I'm going to go get me something," Nico said.

After they decided on what they wanted, Nico left to go get it. He stopped by the nurses station to make sure that Dani could eat and drink whatever she wanted.

Dani was enjoying talking and catching up with her kids. Talking to them was helping get some of her memory's back.

When Nico got back with some pizzas and milkshakes, they all sat around, ate, and talked. Dani just kind of sat back and watched Nico with her kids. They were both so open with him and respected him a lot. Dani couldn't think of a time when she had ever seen her kids so happy, especially since her and Ray spilt. Nico was even different with them. He was so good with them and treated them like his own and that's when she realized that Nico was meant for her. Even though the circumstances, Dani never wanted this moment to end.

Nico was laughing at Ray J and Lindsey when he noticed Dani starring at him. He gave her a sweet smile that Dani thought was so sexy. Lindsey noticed the exchange.

"I think I'm going to go walk around for a bit and go down to the cafeteria to get some coffee. Ray J, you want to come?" Lindsey asked.

"Actually, I was kind of wanting to go home and take a shower. Maybe get a little bit of sleep. Nico, are you going to be here for the next few hours?" Ray J asked.

"Yea, I'll be here," Nico said as he looked at Dani to make sure it was okay.

Dani smiled at him and said, "why don't you and Lindsey both go home and get some sleep. I'll be fine and Nico will keep you updated if something should happen. Ray J, when does your plan leave?"

"I'll be here for about a week. Maybe longer," Ray J said and smiled when he seen Dani's face light up. Then, Ray J said, "you should thank Nico for that."

Once Ray J and Lindsey left, Dani patted the spot next to her for Nico to come sit down. As soon as Nico sat down, Dani pulled him in for a long kiss.

Nico couldn't help his hands from roaming because of the flashes from two nights before when they had the most amazing sex for the first time together. Once he realized that his hands were roaming, he pulled back and broke the kiss. Although, when he seen the disappointment in Dani's eyes, he wished he wouldn't have stopped.

"We made love the night all of this happened to me, didn't we?" Dani asked. She could tell that she caught Nico off guard and she loved it. When Nico just nodded, Dani continued. "Kissing you brings back flashes from the other night. I see flashes of everywhere you touched and kissed my body. According to my flashes, I went more than once."

"Three times," Nico said as a matter factly.

"I know it was amazing and I want you to make me feel like that again. Those flashes turned me on badly just now and the way you kiss me. NICO, OH. MY. GOD."

The look and lust that Nico had in his eyes didn't go unoticed by Dani either, so she started kissing him again. Her lips went to his neck and she got a moan out of him.

"Jesus Dani," he moaned into her mouth as her lips found his again. They kissed for a while and just enjoyed making out.

"Dani, I know your having trouble sorting all of this out, but I promise you, what we have is real and we are meant to be together. I know how to love you and someday I can be a good husband and a father. I can give you all of the things you were always meant to have. I'm hoping you will give me a chance to prove to you that I'm the man you need," Nico said as he pulled her up against his chest.

"Nico, I don't need you to prove anything to me," Dani said and when she saw the disappointed look in Nico's eyes, she continued. "You have already proved it. You already treat my kids like your own and I know you've been amazing to me as well. While you were gone to get pizzas, I read through all of texts between us over the past couple of days. I want to try and make us work." Nico kissed Dani after she finished. He was so relieved and excited.

Dani was asleep in the next few minutes. Nico was enjoying holding her and running his fingers through her hair. Just as Nico was about to doze off, Dani had her first panic attack that she was being attacked. Nico calmed her down from panicking, but she started crying. He knew this would be a long night for the both of them. About every hour, Dani had a panic attack.

Ray J and Lindsey arrived back around sunrise. They could tell Nico was exhausted and he told them about the attacks that dani had been having all night. Ray J finally convinced Nico to go home, shower, and get some sleep.

Nico headed home with so many thoughts racing through his head. He slammed his fist on the steering wheel. "Dammit," he yelled. Why did this have to happen.

This was the worst night yet and even though Dani was getting back some memories, he knew it was still a rough and long road ahead.

Dani woke up about thirty minutes after Nico had left with another panic attack of someone attacking her. Lindsey and Ray J got her to calm die , but it took them a while. She immediately asked for Nico. Lindsey went to get the nurse and they put some medicine in her iv to knock her out and rest. They hoped it was enough to keep her asleep until Nico came back because he seemed to be the only one that could calm her down.

Sorry it took me a while to update. Hope you ENJOY. TBC SOON. Sorry if there are mistakes.


End file.
